I See Death
by almp15
Summary: fem naru/Narumi fears of beig found out, fears of being exposed. How long can Narumi keep her secret from her friends? Will anyone find out that she sees death.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

I See Death

Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the book Trance

"**Demonic/Jutsu (use) Talking"**

"**Demonic thinking"**

"Normal Talking"

"Normal Thinking"

_Stressed_

_(Naru's commentary)_

_[Writer's commentary]_

**Introduction:**

Hey! I'm Uzumaki Narumi; just you're average 8 year-old girl. Well average if you don't count liven in a ninja village, my whisker marks, everyone in the village hating me for who knows what, and oh ya, sometimes falling into trances. Well it never did happen outside my apartment. I never told anybody about my trances, not even Ojii-san (he's the Hokage by the way). The first time it happened in the open was at the academy.

**Narrator:**

Narumi was taking a quiz at the end of the day when she felt it, a single tingle, a subtle vibration. She quickly took out an orange notebook from her pocket while thinking, "No, not now." The classroom flipped and the desks disappeared into darkness. The darkness transformed into a dead-end alley. In the air, a bunch of random numbers drifted and swirled around Narumi, and back into darkness. She could hear shouts of Demon Lover echoing off the walls. A kuni rushed towards her. Narumi tried to scream and dodge, but found she was unable to do either.

"Narumi!"

In a single blink the classroom came back into place. Narumi swayed a little and had to grip her desk to keep balance. Her sensei, Iruka, knelt down beside her and asked with worry in his eyes, "Are you alright Narumi -chan? You look a bit pale." Narumi gave him a forced smile and an automatic I'm fine. But she wasn't fine, not by a long shot. Especially when she looked at the numbers she had written during the trance.

1+5+2+6=14

1+6+5+8+4+7+2=23

2+1=3 [By the way ALL numerology problems in this fanfiction will be made up. Not real]

Narumi figured out a couple months ago what the numbers mean. It means someone she knows, weather friend or foe, is going to die. She quickly deciphered the problem in front of her. It was her Nee-chan, Rin, she was going to die. Realizing this Narumi paled a bit more. "I think you should lie down in the nurse's office, the while I go see Hokage." Iruka told the sun-kiss blond girl. The girl shook her head and tried to tell him. "I'm fine Iruka-sensei. It happens every once and a while, but I have to see the Hokage _right now_."

Iruka's fear and worry grew after that statement. He feared that it was the doing of the demon and worried when she said it happened every once in a while. "Hokage-sama _needs_ to hear this. Maybe it would be better if Narumi -chan was there when I explain" Iruka thought before sighing in defeat he told her while kneeling to her level, "Narumi -chan get on my back so we can get to the Hokage Tower faster." Narumi complied after putting her small notebook back into her pocket.

"Mizuki, why did you have to take today off?" Iruka thought before announcing, "The quiz is postponed 'till tomorrow. Study period right now, you may leave when the bell rings." With that Iruka ran to the Hokage Tower in two minutes flat. Iruka set Narumi down before the Hokage Office. They greeted, "Hokage-sama/Hi Ojii-san!" The old Kage smile warmly, while Iruka scolded Narumi, "HE'S THE HOKAGE NARUMI! TREAT HIM WITH RESPECT!" Sarutobi reassured him, "It's alright Iruka, but what are you two doing here? Couldn't be for a simple hello, the academy hasn't even let out yet." Iruka answered, "Correct Hokage-sama. You see Narumi -chan here went into a kind of trance. I couldn't help but fear it was because of a certain tenant."The Hokage nodded understanding, while Narumi had a look of confusion. "Tenant? What are you talking about? This happens from time to time. Oh and I _need_ to see Rin-nee."

"Narumi-chan, if this trance has happened before why didn't you tell me? And why do you need Rin?" The Hokage asked the girl like a granddaughter. Narumi shifted uncomfortably. "The trances aren't something I'm exactly proud of. They're really scary. They mean someone I know whether I like them or not, is going to die. According to the trance it's nee-chan, maybe if I warn her I can save her." Iruka put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hiruzen thought for a moment. "I'll send for Rin if you tell me about these trances and get a checkup at the hospital. I'll have Jiraiya check the seal then."

Narumi smiled and answered, "Deal Ojii-san. I guess I'll start explaining the trances. It always happened in m apartment, on top the Hokage monument, or in the forest. You know where no one else but me is there. Well, besides this time. The first one was when I was about 4, just after getting kicked out of the orphanage. Anyway the trance always starts with a small vibration, then the room flips and everything blackens out. The darkness transforms is depending what the trance is on. Like this time it turned into a dead-end alley. After that random numbers flout around me and go back into darkness. The final thing is I see how a person is going to die; it would run towards me usually. If it was by kuni it would speed towards me from out of the darkness, and if it were something like a fire jutsu it's the same deal. The only thing is that I snap out of the trance before it hits. During the trance I would write down number problems. I didn't know what the numbers meant for about a year to a year and a half. See I was running from a mob when I took refuge in a book store. Bukku, the man who runs the store was really nice. He said I could look around and I went and looked at the math section to try to figure out the trances. I went back there 25 different times until I discovered it was a type of numerology. To be specific it was Chaldean's system of numerology. The vibrations from the equations tell me who is going to die. Though there can be different people with the same vibrations. This time they are the same as nee-chan's vibrations. I have to warn her if it is her. May I go warn her now?"

The Hokage answered, "Hai Narumi-chan, but first," Narumi mentally groaned, "I'd like to place this as an S-class secret. Only the Hokage and Narumi may share this secret. And Narumi, I'd like you to report to either Iruka or I when you get a trance. Narumi nodded and replied, "Hai Ojii-san. Can we go now?" The Hokage smiled at her. "Hai," The aged Kage answered. "Iruka can you take Narumi to the hospital, it should still be Rin's shift. I have some evil paperwork to complete." After a respectful yes from Iruka, the two said their good-byes to the Hokage before leaving the Hokage to his paperwork.

On the way to the hospital Naru was debating with herself how she was going to tell Rin. (What, it's not like I could say, "Hi nee-chan, I get these trances from time to time that let me know that someone I know is going to die. And oh ya And I just had one on you. Well good-luck, see ya latter, don't die on me." Ya that is just asking to send me to a mental institute.) Narumi had to find a better way to tell her. Before Narumi knew it they were at the hospital. She took a deep breath. "It's now or never I guess." Iruka and Narumi both walked into the hospital. They walked up to the receptionist, who through a hatful glance to Narumi before forcing a smile on her face. "How may I help you?" She asked in a very sickly sweet tone. "We came to see Rin-san." Still continuing to fake smile she told him, "She's doing an emergency surgery on a team member that just got back from a mission. Maybe you should just come back later."

"Can't," Iruka said, "Hokage's orders." She frowned slightly at this; she couldn't go against the Hokage. She quickly put her fake smile back up. "Of course, you can sit outside the emergence room. I'll show you where." She escorted the two to an emergency room with benches in the hallway. "You may see Rin-san once she is done," With that the receptionist walked back to her desk. Iruka and Narumi sat down on a bench. It seemed like an eternity for Narumi, thought it was only 30 minutes. She had this fear that Rin, her nee-chan would reject her if she told. But what other choice did she have?

Anyway Rin walked out of the emergency room to be hug attacked by Narumi, who screamed. "NEE-CHAN!" Iruka smiled at her antics before walking over to them while Rin asked her little sister, "Naru-chan what are you doing here?" At that moment Narumi's blood ran cold. After a minute she shook it off and answers timidly. "I have I secret nee-chan and I need to tell you it. You see I get these...trances from time to time. In the trances I see how people are going to die. During the trance I write down several number problems. The vibrations of the problems tell me who is going to die." Narumi pause before continuing. "I had a trance today and the vibrations were the same as yours. I came to warn you to be careful." Rin looked at Narumi in disbelief. "You're joking right. This is just another prank." Iruka shook his head. "No she's telling you the truth. I saw her when she was in the trance." Narumi looked at Rin with pleading eyes, "Nee-chan, please be careful. I don't want to lose you." Rin asked Narumi', "Do you know when it will happen?" Narumi shook her head. "I don't but it usually happens in a few days to a few weeks after the trance. Will you be careful, please you have to." Rin ruffled Narumi's hair playfully. "I promise to be careful Naru-chan. I won't be dying on you so easily." Narumi pouted at the nickname but felt better hearing her promise. They said their good-byes before departing from the hospital.

**A Week Later:**

Narumi was called to the Hokage's office. When she entered there was a look of sadness written on the old man's face. Narumi knew something was wrong. In a gentle voice the Hokage told heR, "Narumi-chan, last night Rin was attack by a mob and was, killed." Tears started to form in Narumi's eyes. "NO!" She yelled while shaking her head. "YOU'RE LYING! SHE PROMISED SHE'D BE SAFE! SHE PROMISED!"

"I know it is hard to except Narumi," the Hokage said trying to calm her, "but it will only get harder if you keep dining it." Naru wiped the tears in her eyes. "H-Hai." She looked up at the old Kage. "Ojii-san, when is the funeral?"

"One week from today. Are you going to be okay Narumi-chan?" He answered/asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Better go find something for the funeral. Ja ne Ojii-san." Narumi rushed out of the Hokage's office.

**So like it hate it, please review.**

**Poll:**

**Narumi/Kiba**

**Narumi/Shikamaru**

**Narumi/Choji**

**Narumi/Gaara**

**Narumi/Shino**

**Narumi/Lee**

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Genin Exams

Chapter 2: The Genin Exams

**Poll:**

**Narumi/Gaara: 1**

**Narumi/Shikamaru: 1**

**Narumi/Choji: 0**

**Narumi/Shino: 0**

**Narumi/Lee: 0**

O.o.O.o.O.o = line brake

**A/N: OK I know more than two people read this story so please Vote/review it will make my job a lot easier. Oh the prank painting the monument did happen I'm just going to skip it though. Oh and Narumi will refer to Iruka as sensei inside the academy or something school related and Aniki outside that kay.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the book Trance

**"Demonic Talking"**

**"Demonic thinking"**

**Use of Jutsu**

"Normal Talking"

"Normal Thinking"

_Stressed_

_(Naru's commentary)_

_[Writer's commentary]_

O.o.O.o.O.o

It's been 4 years since Rin's death. Narumi manage to move on, but will never forget her. She was now a well developed young girl. She wore tight orange pants, a tight black shirt, and a short orange jacket. Narumi managed to make friends with Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Shikamaru. Hinata is a shy girl, but was getting better thanks to Narumi's help. She had a huge crush on Kiba and would often faint when he was around. Shino is very quiet and intelligent, but is very kind. Many people don't like because of his kekkei genkai, but Narumi never did care, in fact she thought it was cool. Kiba is loud, brash, and is Narumi's partner in crime. In short they both did pranks. Akamaru was a handsome nin-puppy/dog. He is protective of his friends and loves steaks. Akamaru often rides on Kiba's head. Choji is a food loving kid. A warning to anyone and everyone who reads this, NEVER EVER CALL THIS KID FAT YOU WILL GET ANNIHILATED. He often has a bag of chips on him and hangs out with Shikamaru and Narumi. Shikamaru in short was lazy, a genius, but lazy. He figured out Narumi's trance secret about 2 years ago and still accepted her and helped her keep it secret. Shikamaru often hangs out with Narumi and Choji and enjoys watching clouds. His favorite catch phrase is well…troublesome. Narumi also became good friends to a brotherly/fatherly relationship with her inner beast about 3 years ago.

**Flashback Start (3 years ago):**

A 9 year old Narumi was running through the streets of Konoha (foam a mob). All she did was accidentally bump into one of her O-So-Loyal-Haters. He accused the demon of attacking him. A mob formed in less than 1 minute. Narumi ran until she reached a dead-end alley. She was being beaten while people shouted fox bitch, Kyuubi brat, monster, and other awful things. They accused of her of multiple murders. After being beaten for about 4 minutes Narumi lost consciousness.

When Narumi awoke she was in what seemed to be a sewer. She slowly got up and walked through the sewer trying to find an exit. Narumi came to an opening in the sewer with a giant gate in the wall that was over 100 feet tall and over 200 feet wide. It was help shut by a piece of paper that had 'seal' written on it. From within the cage radiated a powerful, red energy. [also known as demonic chakra] A demonic voice rang from within the cage.

"**Come closer kit."**

Narumi complied fearfully. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the demonic voice came from giant fox with nine tails. Wanting some answers she pushed her fear aside. "Who are you? Do you know where we are?"

"**I am Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon, the most powerful of the bijuu, and we are in your mindscape."**

Narumi looked confused, she _was _confused_._ "But didn't Yondaime kill the Kyuubi, and even if he didn't why would you be in my mind?" Kyuubi started to explain. **"First off kit, **_**no**_** mere **_**human**_** could kill a demon. I don't care if your Blondaime fought the weakest demon alive. He. Couldn't. Kill. It. So since he couldn't kill me, he had to seal me away. He sealed me away inside a newborn at the cost of his life. You kit were just unfortunate enough to be that newborn." **Kyuubi finished lowering its head.

Narumi was in a state of shock for about a minute before whisper more to herself in an almost inaudible whisper. "So you're why they hate me."

"**I'm truly sorry kit. Nobody deserves the life of a jinjuriki."**

"Kyu-kun I have two questions. One what is a jinchuuriki? And two, why did you attack the village?" The king of demons was shocked at being called Kyu-kun but quickly collected himself. **"A jinchuuriki literally means human sacrifice. A jinchuuriki is a person with a demon sealed inside them. As for why I attacked, I was placed under a powerful genjutsu by Uchiha Madara." **

Narumi felt for the demon, she really did. It wasn't Kyuubi's fault it attacked or was the villagers' close-mindedness. "Do you know how to change the mindscape?" He answered, "**"Kit it's your mindscape all you have to do is think about it." **

Narumi nodded and started to transform the mindscape. Quickly the gloomy sewer became a beautiful meadow surrounded by forest, and behind the forest were mountains. There was even a beach and lake. The cage turned into a collar with 'seal' written upon it around the demon's Kyuubi offered too train her shortly after that, but had to hide her skill. (Think they would be more desperate to kill a skilled 'demon' than a weak one.)

**Flashback end:**

"**Kit are you ready?"**

Narumi mentally nodded. "Yeah Kyu-kun. I'm gonna become a genin this time."

Iruka walked into the room and did his kyotou no jutsu [Big head technique] to get the class to settle down, stop talking, and to sop obsessing over Sasuke. The class took the exams alphabetically from last name. As each of her friends went in Narumi wished them luck. She was still very worried about her exam. She wasn't worried about henge or kawarimi no jutsu, no she was worried about bushin no jutsu. "Kit you'll do fine." Narumi just sighed hoping he was right.

"Uzumaki Narumi!"

Narumi snapped out of her thoughts and her friends wished her luck. She walked forward to take the test. Iruka instructed her to henge into him and use kawarimi no jutsu. She did both with ease. "All I need is at least 1 usable bushin and then you pass." Iruka instructed. Narumi nodded and put her hands into a familiar hand sign. She built up her charka only to get a sickly looking bushin. When Narumi saw the bushin she went paler than it. "I'm never going to pass now. I just have too much charka for this stupid jutsu."

Iruka sighed as he saw the sickly bushin. "I'm sorry Narumi but I can't pass you with that," he pointed at the cone, "pathetic excuse of a bushin." Narumi looked down in disappointment and despair when Mizuki spoke up, "Maybe we should pass her. I mean this is her third exam, and she did henge and kawarimi perfectly. Besides she did make a clone even if it is sickly looking." Narumi looked up with hope in her eyes which was shot by Iruka. "No Mizuki, in order to pass she needed to pass all three jutsu. She needed to make at least one _useable_ bushin." Iruka turned to Narumi, "I'm sorry Narumi." Narumi plastered a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "It's ok. There's always next year. I got to go sensei. Ja ne!" Narumi shouted as she ran out of the room.

O.o.O.o.O.o

Narumi sat on the swing listening to parents as well the glares and whispers directed at her. **"Kit maybe you should go this is not helping you cheer up." **She signed knowing he was right. Narumi got up to go to her apartment ignoring the glares along the way. She walked into her apartment when she felt dizziness wash over her. She grabbed her notebook and pen before sitting on her bed as she waited for the trance to take her.

The room flipped as darkness engulfed it. The darkness then took form of a small, dark, windowless room. [T&I room] Numbers swirled around Narumi and back into darkness. Blood started to spread as she began started feeling more and more light headed.

*Knock!* "Narumi you in there?"

Narumi blinked as her apartment started to come back. *Knock! Knock! Knock!* "Narumi are you home?" Narumi realized it was Mizuki's voice. She quickly hid her notebook and pen under her pillow not bothering to read the numbers. Narumi tried to shake the dizziness quickly before yelling, "Yeah! Come in Mizuki-sensei! It's unlocked!" Mizuki made his way to Narumi's bed and sat next to her.

"How are you Narumi-chan?" Mizuki greeted with a question. Narumi looked at him. "Great… but I wish I had graduated." Mizuki said, "Well then I'll tell you a special secret, there's a make-up test students can take to graduate."Narumi was surprised and skeptical. Mizuki explained that all Narumi had to was steal a scroll and learn a jutsu from it. She had to meet him in the forest at midnight.

O.o.O.o.O.o

It was about 10:30 when Narumi started to get ready for her 'make-up exam.'

"**Kit, I don't like this."**

Narumi mentally sighed. "Me either Kyu-kun, but I have to take this chance."

"**Ok kit, just be careful."**

"I will Kyu-kun, I will."

Narumi put on her kunai pouch and speed off towards the Hokage Tower. She raced through a hallway when she ran into the Hokage. "What are doing here at this time Naru-chan?"

"**Sexy no jutsu"**

With that the Hokage pass out from blood loss. Anyway Narumi got the giant scroll and ran to the forest. Narumi started to practice Kage bushin no jutsu.

About an hour later Narumi learned the jutsu and Iruka showed up soon after. "Narumi why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing?"Narumi looked up at him. "Hey Iruka-sensei! I learned a technique from the scroll so I pass right!" Iruka was confused now. "What are you talking about Imouto?" Narumi elaborated, "Mizuki-sensei told me if I stole the Forbidden Scroll and learned a jutsu from it I would pass." Iruka's brain was working in over gear to figure out what he heard he pushed Narumi to the side before being embedded by a field of kunai. Mizuki revealed himself on a branch in a nearby tree. "I'm impressed you knew where to go Iruka." Now Narumi was the one confused. "Hey, what's going on?"

"The scroll Narumi! Give it to me!" Mizuki told the girl. Iruka shouted, "DON'T LET HIM HAVE THE IT NARUMI! PROTECT THAT SCROLL WITH YOUR LIFE!" Mizuki started talking again, "Narumi, do you want to know why everyone hates you?" Iruka's eyes widened. "SH-SHUT UP, YOU FOOL!" Narumi being the excellent actor she is demanded with fire in her eyes, "Why, Why do they hate me so much?"

"Don't Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted, though Mizuki paid no head to the warning. NARUMI YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS!" Mizuki looked at Narumi and expected to shock and fear. But Narumi had her head towards the ground and started to laugh. Both Iruka and Mizuki looked at her with shock written all over their faces. "Oh, you mean Kyu-kun. What did you expect me not to know there was an all powerful demon lord sealed inside my gut?"

Mizuki quickly recovered. "Doesn't matter, I'll still kill you and take that scroll." Mizuki threw a giant shuriken at Narumi. It was about to hit her when Iruka pushed her down and shielded her with his back. Narumi was shocked someone would risk their like for her, even if it was her Aniki Iruka. "Why? Why would you risk your life for me, The demon brat?"

"I… see so much of myself in you. I should have seen it sooner, forgive me, for not being a better teacher… a better self…"

"What do I do Kyu-kun?" Narumi asked very scared.

"**Run and hide kit. Run and hide."**

She did as the demon instructed and ran. Narumi heard Iruka shout after her, but didn't look back. Mizuki jumped down from his branch and looked at Iruka. "What a pity. But I'm afraid, once Narumi sets her mind on something, she can't be dissuaded. She's going to use that scroll to take revenge on the village! Did you see the look in her eyes? Those were eyes of A DEMON FOX!" Iruka pulled the giant shuriken out of his back. "You… don't know… Narumi… at all…"

"I don't have to know the girl to kill her! It's the scroll I'm after now! I'll finish you later!" Mizuki yelled before jumping off.

O.o.O.o.O.o

Iruka was jumping after Narumi yelling, "Narumi! Quickly! Give me the scroll! It's what Mizuki's after!" Narumi rammed herself into making him fall on the ground and her into the base of a tree from the backlash. "Y-you… What's wrong Narumi?" Iruka managed to get out before poofing into Mizuki. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

Narumi chuckled before poofing with Iruka standing in her place. "Because I'm Iruka." Mizuki got up. "Hmm, I see… Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee! So Noble! Saving your parents murder…and for what? What happens if we let her live?"

"Then maybe the scroll is safe from scumbags like you."

"You're a fool! Narumi and I are two of a kind!" Confusion washed over Iruka. "Two of a kind?" Narumi was listening intently from behind a tree. "I can use that scroll to achieve the same kind of limitless power," Mizuki continued, "The demon within her hungers for that kind of strength. You were right to fear her…despise her…" Iruka responded with, "May I do hate the fox for attacking and killing my parents. And using the scroll for power is something the fox would do."

Narumi's heart broke as he said that and tried to stop tears that were threatening fall from her eye. Kyuubi did his best to comfort her. "But Narumi wouldn't," Iruka continued continently as those three words lifted Narumi's spirit greatly. "She is an excellent student who works with her might. She's the hero of Konoha… she's Uzumaki Narumi."

Mizuki growled in annoyance. "Aww! That's so sweet! Just hearing you say that makes me warm and fuzzy!" Mizuki said as he took another giant shuriken from his back. Iruka couldn't move very much without much pain from his recent back wound caused by the last giant shuriken. "Well, Iruka… I had planned to save you for last… but sometimes things don't work out the way you plan… so.." He started spinning the giant shuriken quickly. "SAY GOOD-BYE"

Mizuki started running towards Iruka, when Narumi kneed him square in the chest making him fall and let go of his giant shuriken which went into a tree to their right. Iruka looked up in shock. "Narumi…?" She started standing tall with shadow lurking over her eyes. "If you even lay one finger on Iruka-Aniki… I'LL KILL YOU!"

Mizuki shouted, "Loudmouth brat! I can kill you with one blow!" Narumi put her hands into cross like hand sign. "Bring it on! Anything you throw at me I'll give it back times a thousand!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME TO TRY YOU LITTLE FOX BITCH!"

"**Kage bushin no jutsu!"**

With a huge poof of smoke thousands of Narumi's surrounded the area, they were even swinging in the trees. Mizuki looked around in disbelief and confusion. "What…? How did she…?" All the Narumi's taunted, "What's the matter tough guy? Come and get me! You're going to kill me with one punch right? Come On!" Mizuki couldn't muster anything while Iruka was looking in awe. "Well then… I'll just have to attack you!" All the Narumi's went charging at the X-Konoha Chūnin.

O.o.O.o.O.o

Mizuki was bleeding on the ground while Narumi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Heh… guess I got carried away…"

"Narumi come here. I've got a present for you." Narumi went over to Iruka as he told her to close her eyes. She felt something being tied around her forehead. Iruka told her she could open her eyes. She did only to see an Iruka without his forehead protector. "Congratulations… graduate! To celebrate this I'll take you out to eat. We can even get ramen." Narumi went and tackled him into a hug. "Ow! Oh, it hurts!"

O.o.O.o.O.o

Narumi walked back into her apartment when she remembered her previous trance. So she ran over to her bed and dug out her notebook from under her bed. A small smile swept over her as she deciphered who was going to die. Narumi put her notebook on her nightstand and let sleep engulf her.

**A/N: Mizuki is going to die in interrogation cause shouldn't treason be death penalty. Anyway VOTE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Narumi/Gaara**

**Narumi/Shikamaru**

**Narumi/Choji**

**Narumi/Shino:**

**Narumi/Lee**


	3. SOPA

PLEASE READ VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT

I'm sorry this is not an update, but I may never get to update again if SOPA 2014 is not stopped. This goes for all other authors and fan artist. SOPA is banning and making online fanfictions, fanart, and similar things illegal.

How to help:

1. Google SOPA 2014

2. Click the first link (if not the website is .gov)

3. sign in or make an account

4. Sign the online petition

5. Spread the Word


End file.
